


[Podfic] Balancing the Moon

by Hananobira



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Touya regains his magic and has a hell of a lot of headaches coming his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Balancing the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balancing the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548510) by [aegistheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegistheia/pseuds/aegistheia). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Thanks to aegistheia for allowing me to adapt their works under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International License. The terms of the license say I must indicate if changes were made, and I think I changed a word or two in there? I definitely had to re-record twice because I caught incorrect wording.

My gratitude to @oriharakaoru for the super-speedy beta!

 **Original Fic:** [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/548510)  
**Author:** aegistheia  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Pairing:** Pretty much gen  
**Rating:** General  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 00:21:31

 **Paraka:** [MP3 (30 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Balancing%20the%20Moon.mp3) or [M4B (20 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Balancing%20the%20Moon.m4b)  
**Audiofic Archive:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/balancing-moon)

Recorded for the April "healing" challenge on Podfic BINGO, and also fulfills my squares for "read sleepily" and "slur/mumble".


End file.
